


Morning

by prosodiical



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's asleep when the phone rings, but the news is enough for Darcy to wake her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Darcy's brain is all-but-dead as she stares blankly at the data scrolling across the laptop screen when the phone rings. Jane's passed out on the couch, face scrunched up in worried sleep, and Darcy purses her mouth and pulls up the blanket to cover her as she stumbles toward the phone on the kitchen bench. "Yeah?" she says, into the receiver, and her mind slowly clears as she frowns. "Yeah, this is Jane Foster's lab - I'm her assistant. Sorry, no - she's, uh - is there a message?"

The voice on the other end says something that makes Darcy sit up, startled. "Uh," she says, "could you repeat that? Yeah, sure, I'll let her know."

She hangs up, staring at Jane's lock-screen for a long time, a photo of them Darcy took, her arm around Jane's shoulders and smiling into the camera, Tower Bridge rising high in the background. Jane's smiling in the picture too, something quiet and sweet, lighting up her face in the way that always makes Darcy want to kiss her. Darcy wonders, sometimes, what she's doing here still - but Jane's smile always tells her the answer.

"Jane," she calls out, and steps over a pile of electronics on the floor. Jane's still not used to having funding, and it shows in the simplicity of their life, in the way Jane still insists on making all her equipment herself. "C'mon, Janey, wake up." Darcy plops herself down on the couch, hardly wide enough for both of them, just to see Jane's face scrunch as her eyes open, to see the way Jane's expression turns wondering and sly.

Jane leans up to kiss Darcy just as Darcy leans down, and Darcy lets herself enjoy the softness of Jane's mouth against hers, the shivery arousal curling up her spine as Jane's hands slide under her loose t-shirt and up her sides, but she has a job to do and pulls away regretfully. "Jane," she says, "there was a call."

"Mm?" Jane says, and chases Darcy's mouth, presses her lips to Darcy's neck when Darcy dodges away. "Important?"

"I think so," Darcy says, and can't help her smile for the rising anticipation in her chest as she presses her fingers against Jane's mouth. "There was that thing in Sweden, some sort of prize, I think - "

Jane says, "Darcy," and her smile has dropped to astonishment, something almost afraid in its intensity. "You don't mean - "

"I wonder what it was called," Darcy says, grinning. "Something about a guy named Nobel?"

Jane says, "No," and, "you're - you're not serious," as Darcy leans in, smiling against the curve of Jane's throat. "God, what, I - "

"They said it'll be out in a few hours," Darcy says. "Pretty sure the phone'll be ringing off the hook."

"You're serious," Jane says, and it's a delight to watch the dawning wonder on her face, the way she starts laughing, amazed, at Darcy's smug grin. "We really - "

"You really," Darcy says, and drops her hands to Jane's hips. "Now gimme, I'm the one going to be fielding all your calls today."

Jane shakes her head, says, "Hey, who did all the work here?" but she pulls Darcy down anyway, kissing her with laughter in her voice.

Darcy jokes, "But where would you have gotten without me?" but Jane looks at her thoughtfully, and Darcy's fingers still at the hem of Jane's sweatpants. "I'm kidding, you know."

"You shouldn't," Jane says, quieter. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Don't lie," Darcy says with a quick laugh, "you'd be getting the same call, only without your admittedly awesome assistant to take it you would've slept right through it."

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Jane says wryly, but Darcy kisses her to shut her up and she does. "Darcy - "

"You," Darcy says instead, "are a treat. Now c'mon, I'm pretty sure we have enough time for a quickie - "

"You said a few hours," Jane says, eyebrows rising, and Darcy pouts and blinks at her, widening her eyes.

"Maybe more than that," Darcy says, "but who knows if we don't start now?"

Jane laughs, shaking her head, and hooks their legs together, rolling until they both land on the floor with Darcy giggling under her. "That sounds like a question for the scientific method."

"Science me, Janey," Darcy says, waggling her eyebrows, and Jane kisses her until they're both breathless with laughter.


End file.
